


A Long Show

by orphan_account



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin_is_a_damn_tease.docx</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Show

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I'm sorry for the summary heh  
> Second of all, I'm trying to get some smaller fics out for y'all so that I can have time to work on this larger project that I hope to get out by June, so bear with me.

The helmet was usually the last thing that Brock put on before they headed out on stage.

He did that now, watching the room turn tinted blue as he secured the lit helmet.

“All ready?” The guitarist turned to see Dustin smiling at him. The singer’s bowtie was hanging undone around his neck and when Dustin went to tie it, Brock reached out to stop his hands.

“Let me,” he said when Dustin looked at him questioningly.

“Oh...okay.” The singer let his hands drop and settle on Brock’s hips, drawing the guitarist closer. Brock flushed noticeably behind his mask, but continued tying Dustin’s bowtie.

He was more careful and thorough than Dustin himself would have been, fingers gentle and warm when they brushed up under Dustin’s chin.

“There,” Brock murmured, finishing up and trying to step back. He was, however, stopped by Dustin’s hands still on his hips. “Dustin?”

“Thank you, love,” Dustin said softly. “I appreciate it.”

“It’s no big deal.” Brock looked down, shy and embarrassed. “Just wanted to help.”

“It was cute.  _ You’re  _ cute.” The guitarist opened his mouth, probably to protest, but got distracted when someone called that there were five minutes until they went onstage.

“Hey.” The guitarist looked back over when Dustin’s fingers squeezed his hips.

When he turned back to face the singer, Dustin leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the front of Brock’s mask.

Brock made a startled squeaky noise, eyes wide.

“Uh?”

“That was a preview of my thanks,” Dustin said with a sly grin. “You’ll get the full version later.”

Brock made an embarrassed little sound and could feel his face heating up again,  _ damn _ it Dustin!

“You-!”

“Yes?” Dustin’s smirk only grew wider and more wicked.

“I…” Brock made several more unintelligible noises before giving up altogether, pulling away and wishing that he hadn’t put his mask on quite so soon.

Dustin laughed softly and went to go past Brock, brushing against him purposefully.

The guitarist sighed heavily, moving to head onstage.

It was going to be a long show... 


End file.
